la kunoichi mas debil
by minakushi
Summary: que pasaria si hinata tiene que pelear contra caos el demonio de la dicordia y la consideran la mas debil
1. Chapter 1

LA KUNOICHI MAS DEBIL

Había en una habitación una muchacha ojiperla de esos hermosos o jos salian muchas lagrimas pues era su primera misión como chunnin y había fallado se sentía tan mal tuvieron que salvarla y eso la hacía sentir inútil más que Sakura y Ino le habían dicho que era una fracasada una débil y una inútil

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Hinata iba directamente a la oficina de la hokage pues la había llamado para una misión cuando llego toco la puerta y escucho decir pase abrió y se encontró con Sakura tenten y Ino

Tsunade: bueno su misión consiste en proteger a la hija del señor feudal del agua

Sakura: es fácil para nosotras pero para una persona no mirando a Hinata

Ino : es cierto al fin estoy de acuerdo contigo

Tsunade : BASTA grito esta misión no es nada fácil un cinco kunoichis de muy poderosas que la quieren secuestrar a la hija del feudal

Sakura : pero porque vamos solo mujeres y no somos muchos

Tsunade: primera porque la princesa se asustara si solo ve hombres y segunda en la mitad del camino se encontraran con Temari y matsuri entendido esto pueden retirarse

Todas : hai

Y todas salieron de la oficina y se encontraron en la tarde para partir caminaron y caminaron ino hablando con Sakura y tenten hablando con Hinata hasta que llegaron al mitad del camino donde se encontraron con Temari y matsuri

Temari: al fin llegan pensé que no venían

Sakura : fue culpa de Hinata y tenten

Tenten : sasuke tiene razón eres todo una molestia : D

Sakura : que dijiste

Tenten : lo que escuchaste en todo el camino se la tenias sentenciada a la pobre Hinata ella sin hacerte nada

Temari : YA DEJEN DE PELEAR grito

Tenten y Sakura : hai

Después se fueron a una cabaña pues ya habia oscurecido

Hinata: en entonces fa faltan 2 dias

Temari : aja ósea descansamos mañana y el día siguiente partimos

Toda descansaron esa noche menos Hinata que salió de la cabaña para mirar la luna pues le encantaba pensó en naruto, en que la semana kiba le había dicho que le gustaba se sentía tan fracasada aunque no lo demostrara se sentía frustrada pensó en tantas cosas que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado al lado de ella cuando se di cuenta se sorprendió pues era tenten empezaron hablar hasta que amaneció

Hinata: tenten tienes sueño

Tenten: no y tu :S

Hinata : tampoco :O

Tenten : porque no comemos tengo muchísima hambre TT TT

Hinata : esta bien queda un pueblo cerca porque no vamos

Tenten: SI y se fue corriendo hasta el camino

Hinata: pero estamos en pijama :s

Tenten : jeje con una sonrisa nerviosa

Se cambiaron y se fueron al pueblo del jazmín ahí comieron ramen porque no había nada mas

Hinata: naruto seria feliz aquí

Tenten: es cierto te gusta verdad

Hinata: eto eto si se sonrojo y a ti te gusta neji

Tenten: que ja no me gusta solo somos compañeros con una sonrisa fingida

Después de eso terminaron de comer y se fueron al cabaña ahí estaba despierta matsuri

Matsuri: donde estaban

Tenten : comiendo ramen

Matsuri: y ustedes pudieron dormir esa Sakura ronca como un toro y tras de todo mantiene entre sueños mantiene diciendo sasuke – kun te amo

Tenten : jajaja

Hinata : esa :D

DESPUES PASO LA NOCHE

Sakura : mañana tendremos que hacer la misión tenten ,ino, temari, matsuri y yo porque tu Hinata no puedes hacer nada eres una debilucha

Después de eso Hinata se sintió tan mal que salió de la cabaña para que no la vieran llorar después de que salió sonó como un sello explosivo asi que todas salieron y vieron a una mujer de cabello largo rojo delgada era realmente hermosa

Señora: hola chicas me llamo kushina

Tenten : que haces aquí

Kushina: caos el demonio de la discordia volverá en un año asi que les entregare sus poderes

Matsuri: cuales poderes

Kushina se acerco con una velocidad impresionante a matsuri y toco su brazo en ese momento dijo AGUA y apareció el signo del agua y así fue Temari viento , ino relámpago , tenten tierra , Sakura fuego

Kushina :Y tu mi querida niña eres

Las dejo con la intriga jeje


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 : que soy quien

Aclaración: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON DE KISHIMOTO- SEMPAI

Kushina: Y tu mi querida niña eres

Ella no puede tener elemento porque solo hay 5 y ya todas los tenemos lo siento Hinatita entonces yo seré la más fuerte jeje interrumpió Sakura con un tono superior

Kushina: ella no va a tener 1 elemento sino va a tener los cinco

Sakura: QUE PERO PORQUE ELLA

Kushina se acerco al brazo de Hinata y aparecieron los signos de los cinco elementos y en ese momento empezó a brillar todo su cuerpo y a elevarse cuando bajo apareció con un kimono blanco su cabello más largo ( ella lo tenía corto ) estaba realmente hermosa

Kushina: bueno ahora les contare brevemente la historia hace mucho tiempo caos reinaba el mundo pero apareció la legendaria kunoichi la cual después de vencer a caos le dieron el nombre de la diosa de la armonía pero poco después se enteraron que el seguía con vida ella utilizo todas sus fuerzas para vencerlo pero solo pudo que cada 1000 años el volviera y su sucesora se encargara de el

Tenten: entonces significa que Hinata es su sucesora cierto

Kushina: exacto ustedes cinco tienen que vencer a los esclavos de caos y Hinata tiene que vencer a caos

Sakura: pero Hinata no mata ni una mosca es mas débil que Konohamaru

Kushina: eso no es cierto Hinata es mas fuerte que tu y ahora Hinata di fuego

Hinata : e…en ver….dad ( lo siento es que no se como tartamudear jeje)

Kushina: si

Hinata : fuego

En ese momento la marca de Sakura brillo y le hizo arrodillarse ante Hinata

Sakura: PORQUE HAGO ESTO QUE HICISTE HINATA

Kushina: lo que pasa es que todas ustedes son las subordinadas de Hinata

Todas: QUE

Kushina : como ella posee los 5 elementos ella es superior a ustedes que solo tienen uno pero no es momento de eso

Hinata: pe….pero yo so..y muy tim…ida

Kushina : eso ahora no importa tu antepasada te dio el don que cada vez que aprendieras un elemento un poco de tu timidez se quitara pero ahora debo irme hagan su entrenamiento y confía mucho en ti Hinata después de eso desapareció

Después de eso la misión fue todo un éxito y cuando regresaron a la aldea propusieron no decirle a nadie y hacer su entrenamiento Hinata le dijo a Sasuke que si le podía enseñar el fuego y el relámpago el muy curiosamente acepto

PASARON 6 MESES

Hinata ya dominaba 4 elementos el fuego y el relámpago le enseño Sasuke y Hinata se hicieron amigos luego después de tanto rogarle yamato le enseño el agua y tierra solo lo le faltaba un elemento el aire sus compañeras ya habían los habían dominados y Hinata era mucho menos tímida ahora

Hinata: necesito_ alguien que enseñe el aire no le puedo decir a Temari porque mantendría en otra aldea y mi padre sospecharía _pensó

En otra parte de la aldea un rubio y un peli blanco llegaban de la aldea después de tener una misión de 2 años


End file.
